When Perfection Takes Form
by No I'm Sirius
Summary: A lot of secrets are to be revealed. Truth will come out and the Order of the World will be reinstated. Now that he came into his inheritance, Harry will no longer be the victim of manipulation. He is now his own man. Well... better say his own Vampire. SLASH! MATURE! VIOLENCE! Adopted from yukikoneko1990.
1. Chapter 1

_Original Author: yukikoneko1990  
_

_Adopted by: No I'm Sirius_

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP. No copyright infringement intended.**

**:::: :::: :::: ::::**

_If anyone ever looked at Harry James Potter they would see a boy surrounded by friends, always wearing a smile on his angelic face._

_He was not a tall boy._

_He was short for his age and quite slim; almost too slim. But he was agile and quick on his feet. His nose was a bit small and his lips were somewhat thin, and his short raven __black hair__looked more like a bird's nest than anything else._

_But there was something that defined Harry Potter more than his messy hair and slim body. His eyes were the color of the strangest emerald the world has ever seen. They were two wells of so many emotions and thoughts some people found it hard to look into his eyes for long._

_Harry James Potter was a very special young man._

_He was a Wizard; a very good Wizard at that._

_But there was something about Harry nobody knew. It was something not even Harry knew, because there was no one there to tell him._

_It was a secret well guarded and almost forgotten._

_Harry James Potter is about to turn 16._

_He is about to __enter__his 6th year at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_And a lot of secrets are about to be revealed._

**:::: :::: :::: ::::**

Harry woke up one morning in his room in Number Four, Privet drive, feeling sick and very tired. He found it difficult to get out of his small, bumpy bed and get down into the kitchen to prepare breakfast for his relatives. His limbs felt like someone hung weights on his wrists and ankles, and his lips were dry no matter how much water he drank. His hands were shaking and his breathing was short and strained, and it felt like the room was spinning.

The moment he finished making the tea and its scent tickled his nose his stomach turned and he ran out of the kitchen and into the closest bathroom. He fell on his knees in front of the toilet and emptied his already almost empty stomach. He leaned his forehead on the edge of the toilet seat as he heaved, trying to stop the room from spinning.

'What's wrong with me?' He thought as he stood up weakly. He quickly cleaned everything up and returned to the kitchen to finish breakfast before his relatives woke up. The mere sight of eggs and bacon, not to mention the smell of green tea made him sick again, so he just ran up to his room and locked the door.

Harry fell on the bed, covered in cold sweat. His breathing was labored and every breath hurt.

As he lay there and shook in fever, he failed to hear the angry screams of his aunt and uncle, and the annoying whining of his cousin. He didn't hear his uncle slamming his meaty fist against his door.

He fell into blessed unconsciousness, praying that once he woke up, everything would stop hurting.

**:::: :::: :::: ::::**

Harry woke up to a gentle hand running through his hair and a familiar, loving voice calling for him to wake up. He opened his eyes slowly and looked up into familiar, worry-filled amber orbs.

"Remus?" Harry's voice broke and he started coughing. His whole body cramped up and it felt like someone was ripping his lungs out.

"Hush, Harry. You'll be alright soon." He heard through the haze of pain. He felt two strong, but gentle arms pick him up, and he wrapped his arms around strong shoulders, holding on for dear life. He buried his face in Remus' neck and tried to calm down his quickly beating heart as his whole body was wrecked with shivers and pain.

"Is he alright?" he heard someone ask. He turned his head around a bit and through the blur in front of his eyes recognized Tonks' worried face.

"I don't think so. Either way I am not leaving him here a second longer." Remus said and Harry buried his face in his neck again. As he fell into tortured slumber he failed to feel the uncomfortable pull of Disapparation, and he didn't see his uncle run out of the house after the two Wizards who rushed in as if Hell Hounds were chasing them.

The huge whale of a man had no idea what was going on with his nephew. He had no idea that something big was about to happen.

_No one_ knew that a great change was in the air.

A great change that would tip the scales.

**:::: :::: :::: ::::**

Remus and Tonks appeared in the living room of Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place, and not a moment later Mrs. Weasley ran in to meet them. She looked frightened and worried, and her motherly eyes shone with tears as she looked at the prone body of the boy she came to love as if he were her own child.

"Quickly, get him in his room. Tonks, dear, bring me some cold water and towels." She instructed and ushered Remus up the stairs to the first room on the right. They came in and Remus placed Harry on the bed. With a wave of his wand he transfigured Harry's sweat soaked cloths into dry pajamas. Tonks came in with a basin of water and a few white, clean towels levitating beside her.

"Do you need help, Molly?"

"No, deary. I'm fine." Molly smiled weakly at Remus and Tonks. The pink haired Metamorphomagus placed the basin and towels on the bedside cabinet and Molly took a seat beside Harry on the bed. She dipped a towel in the cold water, squeezed the excess water out and placed the towel on Harry's burning forehead. "Hush, Harry-dear; I am trying to make you feel better." Molly whispered when Harry moaned in pain and tried to move away.

"Are you sure this will help him?" Tonks breathed out frightfully. "It doesn't seem to do so." Remus walked over to the younger woman and pulled her into a reassuring hug.

"He will-…" the door opened in the middle of Remus' sentence and Dumbledore walked into the room. His eyes immediately fell on Harry's small, shivering form and his blue orbs darkened.

"Is he alright?"

"We just brought him here." Remus spoke up. His eyes were glaring daggers at Dumbledore and the elderly Wizard frowned at him. "I still don't understand why you wouldn't let us bring him home sooner." Remus was barely suppressing the tone of hostility in his voice. Albus approached the bed and looked down at Harry. The young man was covered in sweat, his breathing came in short, pained gasps and his skin was sickly pale.

"I had my reasons, my boy." Dumbledore murmured as he patted his long, white beard. He was looking at Harry with a contemplative shine in his eyes and Remus growled lowly in his throat.

"I don't care about your reasons." Remus pressed out through his teeth. "Harry was suffering there and we could do _nothing_ because of _your _order!"

"I did not know it would start so soon. Harry is a Half-blood. The Lore says they come into their inheritance on the night of their birthday, not one week earlier." Dumbledore explained and Remus' eyes shone threateningly.

"You should have guessed. Harry is far more powerful than you think and you keep underestimating him!"

"Harry will be alright. He passed through too much to be brought down by something like this." Molly spoke up as she replaced the towel with a new one.

"I guess you didn't share this little piece of information with him last time you talked." Dumbledore looked at Remus and the werewolf knew the answer before it left Albus' mouth.

"It didn't seem like-..."

"With you it's _never_ the right time!" Remus snapped. "When will you learn that hiding the truth from someone never does any good?! You should have learned that it will eventually blow up in your face, _especially_ with Harry!" Remus' eyes flashed gold for a moment as the wolf made itself known, and Dumbledore took a small step black.

An angry wolf was not something he wanted to face especially if said wolf considered Harry his own cub.

"Maybe if you would all be silent or get out, Harry would already be feeling better! Now shut up and calm down. This is getting us nowhere." Molly stopped any further argument. Remus nodded and went to sit beside Harry. He took the boy's shivering hand in his callused, bigger one. Years of malnutrition made Harry's bone structure weaker than it should be which in essence made Harry smaller, weaker and more fragile than he would have been if he had proper care.

Remus suppressed a growl and pushed Moony deeper. _'Now is not the time to lose control.'_

"I have to go. I'm supposed to hand in my report today." Tonks spoke up. She looked at Dumbledore and shot him a warning glare that would make Salazar Slytherin proud, and moved for the door. "I will see you soon." She left silently and without incidents, and Dumbledore looked at Molly, Remus and Harry.

He didn't know what to do. For the first time in many years he was at a loss. He turned slowly and left, leaving Harry in Molly and Remus' loving care.

**:::: :::: :::: ::::**

Harry woke up slowly and tried to take a deeper breath only to choke up and start coughing.

"Easy, Harry; take it easy." He forced himself to open his eyes and looked up at the blurry form of his last remaining guardian.

"Remus?"

"I'm here cub, don't talk. You should rest." Remus brushed his fingers through Harry's sweaty hair and smiled at his cub. Even though Harry tried to smile at him, Remus could see the pain in his eyes.

"Where are we?" Harry breathed out.

"Grimmauld Place. Tonks and I brought you here two days ago." Harry nodded weakly and his eyes slipped closed. Remus smiled fondly when he saw how hard Harry fought to stay awake. His smile turned into a frown where Harry moaned in pain and tilted his head to the side as if he was trying to bury his face into the pillow.

"Harry?" the teen fell asleep again with a pained frown on his face and Remus placed his hand on his forehead. His heart sunk when he brushed Harry's bangs from his face and saw his inflamed scar.

"For Merlin's sake, don't torture him now." He whispered and placed a cold towel on Harry's burning forehead. He swallowed difficultly, took Harry's hand in his and squeezed it lightly for both of their comfort.

"Hold on, Harry; you'll be fine. You'll be just fine."

:::: :::: :::: ::::

It was the night before Harry's birthday and the mood in Grimmauld Place was very grim. Molly just finished preparing dinner when Tonks walked in followed by none other than Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy.

"Dumbledore sends them. It seems Voldemort started to suspect something." Tonks explained and all but threw herself in the armchair closest to the fireplace.

"I can't go back and neither can Draco. Voldemort is still angry about the failure they experienced at the Ministry. He's cleaning out his ranks and a lot of suspicion fell on Draco and me." Snape said and took a seat on the couch while Draco remained standing in the doorway.

"Draco, why don't you take a seat? I'll bring you both a cup of warm, mint tea. It should make you both feel a bit better." Molly smiled at the young teen welcomingly and Draco frowned in suspicion. Molly's smile never wavered and after a moment Draco nodded and joined his Godfather on the couch. The Weasley Matriarch nodded minutely and turned on her heel to get that tea, but before she reached the kitchen inhuman screams broke the silence of the evening and everyone jumped on their feet.

"MOLLY!" Remus' call echoed through the house, and Molly and Tonks rushed up the stairs with Severus and Draco hot on their heels.

They ran into the darkened room almost as one, only to stop in their tracks when they found the werewolf struggling to keep Harry restrained.

"It just started a moment ago!" Molly ran over to help Remus while Tonks rounded on Severus and Draco.

"Get out of here." She ordered shortly and Severus raised an eyebrow at her while Draco stared at Harry with wide, terrified eyes.

"Who do you think-…?"

"Get out!" Tonks snapped grabbed Severus' and Draco's shoulders and all but threw them out of the room before she slammed the door closed and locked it with several charms. She ran back to Harry's side and helped Remus hold him down. Molly started to pet Harry's head gently and whisper suiting words.

"Harry, you must listen to me! You're stronger then this!" she whispered continuously, hoping her words reached Harry, but the teen was in too much pain. His skin was pale, his clothes were sticking to his sweaty body, his lips were bleeding from him biting into them to stop himself from screaming and his eyes were rolling back into his head.

"It's not working!" Tonks cried out, and all of a sudden both she and Remus were thrown off of Harry and to meet the wall. The raven haired teen convulsed on the bed as he choked on every breath he tried to take. The three adults stared in shock and fear as Harry slowly gave up.

With one last choked breath he slowly relaxed on the bed. His head rolled to the side and his eyes dulled.

Silence settled over the house just as the door opened and Severus and Draco rushed in. They stopped dead in their tracks as they looked at the still body of Harry James Potter.

"Harry?" Remus rasped out weakly. He crawled over to the bed and took Harry's lifeless hand in his. Molly rushed over to Tonks and helped her get up on her feet while Remus all but collapsed beside Harry on the bed. He ran his fingers through Harry's hair but before he could say something Dumbledore appeared in the doorway looking as calm as ever.

"He's - he's so cold." Remus whispered. "He can't be-..." Dumbledore walked to Harry's side and gently touched the boy's cheek.

"Harry? Can you hear me?" the boy didn't react. His dull, lifeless eyes stared ahead unseeing. "Harry?" Dumbledore called out and everyone's breath caught in their throats when the pressure shifted in the air.

"What in the name of Merlin is going on?" Tonks breathed out as Molly hugged her tightly. Remus all but jumped off of the bed when Harry's hand twitched. A pulse of _something_ passed over the room. Harry's lips quivered and he took a deep, wavering breath as his eyes slipped closed. They watched in wonder as his chest started to rise and fall so very slowly and some color returned to his pale cheeks.

"Harry?" Remus called for his cub. His voice was filled with hope. Harry slowly opened his eyes. They were milky green and unfocused.

But Harry was alive.

He was alive.

"Remus?" it came out as something more than a breath, but it was enough for Remus. His eyes filled with tears as he grabbed Harry's hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"I'm here, cub. Everything's going to be alright. You'll be alright." Harry nodded weakly and ever so slowly his breathing evened out as he fell asleep. Remus leaned forward and kissed Harry's forehead lovingly before he stood up and turned to look at Dumbledore. The two Slytherins in the room raised eyebrows when they saw the dark glare on Remus' face.

"Remus-…"

"As you can see, Dumbledore, Harry is fine. All he needs now is rest." Remus spoke in a growl and Dumbledore frowned at him.

"We cannot know how long it will take for him to adapt, Remus. We cannot know how he'll be like when he wakes up. I think our safest bet is to take him to-..."

"You're not taking him _anywhere_. He's staying right here with _me._" Remus growled, and Molly and Tonks nodded.

"Remus, you know better than I do what could happen. Are you willing to risk _everything_ because of the feelings of your wolf?" Remus glared at him, but before he could say anything Severus spoke up.

"What are you implying, Dumbledore? What happened with Potter?"

"Harry..."

"It's his secret to tell!" Remus interrupted Dumbledore sharply and the elderly wizard pursed his lips with a frown on his face. "You better go. I'm sure you have better things to do than stand here." Dumbledore swallowed and nodded shortly.

"Don't leave him alone." With that said Dumbledore disappeared in a gust of white smoke and silence settled between those that remained.

"Well!" Molly breathed out and tried to smile. "I think that we should all go to our rooms and rest; we've had enough for today." She rushed over to Harry's bed and rearranged his covers so they covered Harry to his chin.

"I'll stay here with him. Molly, could you bring me some tea? I could really use a cup." Remus asked and Molly smiled at him warmly.

"Of course, Remus. Tonks, I'll need your help in the kitchen." The two passed beside Severus and Draco who stood almost rooted to their places. Severus was staring at Harry in quiet contemplation while Draco looked absolutely terrified. He looked at his Godfather and swallowed over a lump.

"What happened to him?" Severus shot him a small glance, but no answer escaped his lips.

"All in due time, Draco." Said teen looked at Remus and frowned when he saw the calm expression on his face. "You should go and have something to eat before you go to bed. You need to rest. You are safe here." Severus snorted and sneered at the werewolf, and Remus glared at him.

"Let's go, Draco." Severus turned on his heel and marched out of the room. Draco looked after his Godfather before he looked back at Harry and Remus.

The teen he considered his rival ever since their first year at Hogwarts was completely still, although his expression was no longer pained. Black lashes rested on pale, slightly indrawn cheeks and his chapped lips were slightly open. His chest rose and fell with every breath he took and for the first time _ever_ Draco noticed that Harry actually had quite handsome facial lines. His breath caught in his throat and his eyes widened.

Without a word he ran out of the room and down the stairs.

Remus chuckled and shook his head as he looked down at Harry. He brushed his fingers through Harry's hair and gently caressed his cheek with the back of his fingers.

"There is a thin line between love and hate, they say." He murmured. He leaned forward and kissed Harry's forehead before he stood up and pulled a chair over to the bed. He settled in it and looked at Harry's sleeping face.

Everything would be alright.

He was sure of it.

**:::: :::: :::: ::::**

Everyone minus Remus was at the breakfast table. They all looked tired and somehow shaken, even Severus, although he looked more on the annoyed side. It seemed there was an air of hostility between Severus and Tonks that just wouldn't go away. Draco, whose place was on his Godfather's right, huffed and resisted the urge to roll his eyes in a very un-Malfoy-ish way.

"Severus would you _please_ stop that? I can cut the tension with a knife. If we're to stay here, then at least _try_ to be polite."

"Your godson is right, Severus." Molly said with a teasing smirk. "Try to relax a bit. Anyone wants some cake?" everyone jumped up when a frantic Remus ran into the kitchen.

"Has anyone seen Harry?" he breathed out frantically. Tonks jumped in her place and her chair fell back, though nobody noticed.

"When did he disappear?"

"I don't know! I fell asleep and-..."

"Is there something wrong?" they ran into the living room and stopped right in their tracks. The curtains were pulled tight over the windows so no daylight came through. The only light in the room was the firelight. It made the room look dark and dreary.

There was a figure in the darkness of the hallway and it he moved slowly into the living room, his form shrouded in shadows.

"Harry?" Remus rasped out. The figure came closer and the light of the fire revealed a Harry they have never seen. He was taller; much taller. A small smile played on the boy's face as he walked to them.

"Where were you, Potter?" Snape snapped and Harry looked at him. His eyes glowed in the light of the fire and his smile turned into a small smirk.

Severus did his best to stop the uncomfortable feeling he felt from showing in his eyes. He felt some kind of darkness around the Gryffindor Golden Boy and he didn't like it. Especially since he couldn't determine what exactly happened to the boy.

"I was out taking a walk, sir." Harry spoke calmly; respectfully. "I woke up earlier and as everyone was asleep I didn't want to wake somebody up." His eyes shone Avada Kedavra green and Severus barely managed to suppress a shiver.

Others didn't even try.

This Harry was different from the one they remembered. He radiated something dark and dangerous, and his eyes were filled with knowledge. They couldn't read him; none of them could. It was like a wall of shadows was separating him from them.

"Listen, boy-..."

"I'm not lying, sir." Harry interrupted Severus and his smirk grew a little. "I merely went to take a walk. Is that forbidden now?" Severus frowned and growled at him and Molly decided to jump in before an argument broke out.

"How are you feeling, Harry-dear?" Harry smiled a genuine smile that seemed to light up his whole face and Molly walked over to him to pull him into a hug. He returned it warmly and Molly shivered when she heard him take a deep breath after he buried his face in her hair.

"I feel good, Mrs. Weasley. How are you?" they parted and Molly moved back a little. Her eyes widened when she realized that she had to tilt her head back to be able to look in Harry's eyes.

"My, you've grown." She breathed out. "You're even taller than Ron now!" Harry laughed at that and looked at Molly with glimmering eyes as he spread his arms to the side and bowed his head.

"I am just as surprised as you are, Mrs. Weasley."

"Oh, posh, Harry, call me Molly." Harry smiled warmly at her and nodded.

"Of course." He looked at Tonks and she grinned at him as she walked over to pull him into a hug.

"I never thought you'd be taller than me!" Harry chuckled and hugged her just as tightly as she hugged him. They parted and Tonks looked up at him with a searching gaze.

"What?" Harry smirked and Tonks smiled goofily.

"Nothing." She took a step to the side and Harry looked at Remus. Just then they saw him swallow difficultly as he shoulders hunched a bit and he pushed his hands in the pockets of his dark gray hoody.

"Remus, I-…" Remus was by his side in a second and he pulled Harry into a firm hug. Harry stood there shocked for a second before he pulled his hands out of his pockets and wrapped his arms around Remus.

"Nature or not, nothing will turn me away from you, cub." Remus whispered and Harry shivered before he buried his nose in Remus' neck and breathed in deeply. They parted and Remus patted Harry's shoulder.

Harry looked up and his eyes met Draco's. The Slytherin shivered and fought hard against the need to look away. Potter's eyes seemed to penetrate his soul. If it was possible, the emerald now seemed more vivid. The shadows that danced across Potter's face did nothing to soften his penetrating look.

"Malfoy? Since when are _you_ part of all of this?" Harry looked at Snape and frowned. "I never thought you would allow your Godson to be dragged into the war." Severus' eyes widened.

"How _dare_ you-…"

"I merely stated that I thought you would do your best to keep Draco out of the war, sir. I meant nothing-…"

"_Sure_ you meant _nothing._" Severs drawled and Harry frowned at him.

"I will suffer your stubbornness no longer, sir. I am _not_ my father and you would be better off remembering that." Harry warned and Severus sneered at him.

"You are _just_ like your father." He hissed and Harry's eyebrow twitched. "Always seeking attention, although I am sure you've be pampered..."

"You know nothing of my life!" Harry interrupted him, and his voice echoed through the house like an angry roar. Snape had his wand pointed at Harry's chest but before Severus knew it Harry had his own wand pointed right between his eyes.

"Do _not_ underestimate me, _sir_." Harry pressed out through his teeth. "Don't forget that you are a guest in the house of the man you hated more than you hate Voldemort." Everyone winced at the name of the Dark Lord. "But as it is not my choice and it is only the matter of time before we'll have to leave this place I won't say nor do anything." Snape swallowed and fought back a sneer. Potter's eyes shone eerily. They pierced his very soul. "But listen to me and listen to me well, _sir._ Give me one reason, only _one good reason_ and I will show you just _why_ Voldemort fears me, do I make myself clear?" his wand was perfectly still and aimed between Snape's eyebrows.

"Harry; don't do anything rash." Remus warned, and Harry nodded and lowered his wand. Just as he turned to walk out of the room Severus made his move.

"Legilimens!" the spell wasn't even finished before Snape was thrown against a wall. Harry snorted and walked up the stairs without another word. Draco ran to his godfather and helped him get up.

"Can you bring me some water?" Draco asked. Molly disappeared into the kitchen and came back with a glass of water and Draco accepted it with a nod.

"You really don't know when to give up, do you?" Remus growled and Severus threw him a glare.

"That _boy _doesn't know how to respect authority."

"You never gave him a reason to respect you." Tonks drawled.

"I'll have to agree, Severus. I don't know what hit him, but I know I'll watch where I stand from now on. I wouldn't want to be on the wrong end of _his_ wand." Draco said. A silent 'pop' resonated through the room and Dumbledore appeared between them.

"Ah; Harry woke up." It was a statement, not a question.

"Is it that obvious?" Snape spat out and Dumbledore chuckled.

"_You_, my dear boy, just don't know when to keep your temper." Dumbledore chastised.

"_Potter_ should consider that."

With a silent hum, Dumbledore walked up the stairs and went to Harry's room. The doors opened before he even had the chance to knock. He came in and watched for a moment as Harry cleaned up the room a bit. He watched the slender body move with grace and certainty Harry never showed before. It seemed like he was in perfect tune with his surroundings, which meant that he knew Dumbledore was here.

"Usually you just appear. I wonder what changed." Dumbledore walked in, and the door closed behind him with a slam. He watched as Harry took a seat in the armchair by the window and entwined his fingers in front of his face while he rested his elbows on the armrests. He was observing Dumbledore with piercing eyes. Only now did Dumbledore notice that Harry didn't wear his glasses.

"I believe you forgot to mention this little tad bit of information last time we talked." Harry said; his voice was unusually calm and collected.

Harry looked as if they were discussing the weather. Somehow this made Dumbledore feel more insecure with himself. He knew very well how to handle an angry Harry, but this was very new to him, and that meant he wasn't in control of the situation

Harry on the other hand felt like snapping Dumbledore's neck, but something was whispering in the back of his mind. Something dark and quiet. Something that was telling him to remain calm; to keep his cool.

"It just-…"

"Didn't seem like the right time?" Harry hummed. "It seems like the time is never right for you to share things of great importance with me." The old man felt as if Harry was looking into his very soul.

"Harry, I-..."

"It's interesting actually." Harry interrupted him and crossed his long, lean legs. "Last thing I remember is excruciating pain, and then I wake up and-…" Harry shivered and closed his eyes for a second. A calm expression settled on his face, but his lips twitched slightly. "I wake up and all of a sudden everything is so _clear_."

"Harry-…"

"I don't remember being Bitten, Dumbledore." The old Wizard frowned and Harry tilted his head to the side. "Since I wasn't Bitten, please explain to me exactly _how_ I woke up a _Vampire_. You never said one of my parents was one." Dumbledore shifted his weight under the boy's watchful gaze. "And besides; Vampire children never survive their 16th birthday. Their parents need to Bite them just to have them stay alive."

"And _I_ am interested where you gained all that knowledge, Harry?" the teen smirked, raised his right hand and tapped his forehead with his index finger.

"Mimetic legacy." He drawled. "My mother's knowledge is my own." Dumbledore's eyes glimmered for a second and Harry smirked.

"Then why are you asking me how all this came to be?" Harry's eyes darkened and he stood up.

"Because I want to hear it." Harry murmured as he approached Dumbledore. The old Wizard barely stopped himself from moving backwards. Harry stopped a breath away from him and Dumbledore looked into his eyes. They were different. The iris was rimmed in silver and there were small specks of what resembled moonlight in Harry's eyes. They were shadowed and the smirk on Harry's handsome face promised nothing good. "I want to hear it from _you_." Dumbledore cleared his throat and Harry snorted before he moved over to the window with his back turned on Dumbledore.

"Your mother was bitten by a vampire two months before she came to Hogwarts." Dumbledore waited for a reaction, but Harry simply clasped his hands behind his back and continued gazing at the street below his window. "You already know that she was the smartest witch of her age. When she was 16 she discovered your father was your mate and they had you. The rest is history."

Harry was quiet for the longest time. Dumbledore tried hard not to shift his weight. He hated this; he hated not knowing what to expect, how to react. He hated not being in control of the situation.

"You have been playing with me, Dumbledore." The old man looked at Harry and frowned. "I don't like that." Harry looked at him over his shoulder and Dumbledore pursed his lips for a second.

"I don't understand, Harry-…"

"I want my freedom, professor. I will no longer play by your rules." Harry turned around to face Dumbledore fully and slowly took a step forward. "You are an old, manipulating fool, Dumbledore; and I will no longer let you manipulate _me_. You've made too many miscalculations and mistakes. They cost me my parents; they cost me my childhood and just recently, they cost me my godfather. I do believe that was quite enough."

"Harry, you must understand-…"

"You _used_ me for the _greater good_. Well." Harry looked to the side for a second as if he was weighing his words. "I do believe that I've given enough for the greater good; _my own good_ comes _first_ from now on. And I don't think you'll have any say in it." Harry's eyes darkened and Dumbledore frowned. "You should leave." Before Dumbledore could think of what to say Harry turned his back on him again and walked back to the mirror. Dumbledore knew a dismissal when he saw one and even though he _knew_ that he had to smooth things out with Harry, he didn't know _how,_ and that bothered him.

That bothered him greatly.

"I wish you a good day, Harry." he said and disappeared with a pop. Harry looked over his shoulder again and snorted. He looked out on the street at a young couple. They disappeared from sight pretty soon and Harry closed his eyes. He soaked in the warmth of the Sun breaking through the thick window glass and took a deep breath.

Thoughts, images and flashes of memories that were not his own filled his mind. Voices of people long gone fluttered through his consciousness. Whispers of secrets; suspicions of treason clouded his thoughts.

He opened his eyes, and had anyone been there to see them, they would have ran away in fear, because two wells of endless black gazed upon the Sun lit street.

'_We will bring balance to the world again.'_

A dark smirk stretched soft lips and the shadows twisted on the walls.

'_The tables are turning.'_

He snorted and turned his back to the window.

'_We will make our own destiny.'_

**:::: :::: :::: ::::  
**

**Author's Note: Review to let me know if I should continue. **


	2. Chapter 2

_Original Author:yukikoneko1990_

_Adopted by: No I'm Sirius_

**:::: :::: :::: ::::**

A few days after Harry's birthday life in Grimmauld Place was almost suspiciouslycalm. Every morning Harry would join Molly, Remus and Tonks in the kitchen for breakfast and then each one of them would go their separate ways until dinner. Harry and Remus would retreat in Harry's bedroom where Remus would help Harry with his newfound abilities; Molly would go home to her husband and children, and Tonks would go to the Ministry.

No one was told that Harry resided in Grimmauld Place. They didn't want to risk anyone hearing it. Harry learned that Hermione, Ginny, Ron, George and Fred went to Egypt to visit Bill, and that Charlie came back to good ol' England to be close if he would be in any way needed.

No one else came to Grimmauld Place during their stay and Harry couldn't say that he wasn't pleased with that. He and Remus talked a lot. Harry had yet to come to terms with Sirius' death, and Remus' closeness and understanding support meant the world to him.

Neither one of them saw neither Severus nor Draco more than a few times. It seemed Severus was avoiding Harry at all cost. Harry thought he caught sight of Draco observing him a few times, but he decided to do nothing about it.

He concentrated on learning to use his senses and studying. Remus proved to be a great professor, and Harry couldn't be more grateful to have him in his life if he tried.

It paid out to have a Werewolf for a mentor even _if_ Werewolves and Vampires had little in common. Never the less, Remus knew more than enough to make it easier for Harry.

The young Vampire could see the world in a completely different light now. The sensations of smell, touch, taste and hearing were more than tripled, and everything looked so different and new.

There was another reason he was immeasurably happy to have Remus for. Ever since the first day he woke up as a Vampire he felt some kind of a Pull. Every so often he would catch the most beautiful scent in the world tickling his nose.

It wasn't constant, but when he would stumble upon it, Harry would feel something in him shiver with excitement. The scent was both new and yet incredibly familiar, and Harry yearned to find out where it was coming from, but every time he thought he caught it, the scent would fade and disappear completely within minutes.

When he informed Remus of that strange occurrence, the Werewolf smiled knowingly and his eyes filled with a wistful light. He said that Harry was catching the scent of his Mate, and that the reason he couldn't define it or locate it was because his Mate wasn't of age yet.

Harry found it both reassuring and frustrating. He found it reassuring because he was well aware that he was nowhere near ready to meet his Mate. He knew he could offer nothing to them until he wasn't completely sure they wouldn't be hurt by the war or worse, him. It was frustrating because he wanted them. Deep inside the corners of his mind, in the part where his instincts ruled, he wanted his Mate. That part knew that he would be stronger with his Mate by his side.

Harry knew that he had nothing to offer to his Mate; no matter how many times Remus told him it wasn't so, he knew next to nothing about relationships and love. He knew nothing about taking care of someone.

Remus told him it was purely instinctual; that he would know exactly what to do.

But Harry didn't trust him.

He knew he was damaged. He knew he was a walking pile of doubts and misfortune. To be perfectly honest, he doubted he would ever be able to completely surrender to whoever was destined to be his Mate.

No matter how much he wanted them, no matter how much he knew they would be good for each other, Harry had doubts. He doubted himself. He doubted his ability to love anyone the way they deserved to be loved.

After all, the only real example of love was the Weasley family, and yet every time he would think of them his heart would clench, and he would feel a pile of fear and pain gather in his throat.

No matter how much he wanted his Mate by his side, he was sure he would be able to resist the call for as long as this war was going on. He was determined not to put another person in the line of fire.

When he shared those thoughts with Remus, the Werewolf just smiled and shook his head.

"You won't be able to resist it, Harry." The Werewolf said to the young Vampire. "The call of your Mate will be too strong for you to resist it. The need to be close to them, to watch over them and protect them will be so strong that it will leave you breathless. I knew who my Mate was before they were of age and it was easier for me to handle being away from them. I knew them well and they knew me, and the reason it was easier was because we accepted each other. If you don't find your Mate before they come of age, the moment they do you two won't be able to be apart for long. They will need you just as much as you'll need them. You will feel this incredible pull towards each other and it won't calm until you find one another. Trust me, Harry. There is no way for you to keep your Mate away from all of this."

Harry couldn't stop thinking about Remus' words. They kept him awake at night and danced in his mind during the day.

He simply couldn't stop thinking about it, and no matter how hard he tried to convince himself that he would be able to resist it, a part of him knew he wouldn't.

And that frightened him.

That frightened him greatly.

**:::: :::: :::: ::::**

Draco Malfoy was slowly coming to the end of his wits.

He couldn't stop thinking about Harry Bloody Potter for the lifeof him.

Potter was different, very different from the way Draco perceived him. Severus was avoiding both Potter and Lupin, and Draco, while avoiding direct contact, couldn't help but observe Potter from a distance. The raven haired teen was nothing like the Gryffindor Golden Boy Draco saw at Hogwarts. It made him doubt his perception of the Gryffindor. He knew Potter spent countless hours studying with Remus. He knew that the other teen disappeared in the forest every night after dinner. He knew there was something marginally different about the teen, but he couldn't point it out.

Sure, there were the obvious things. Harry was taller and he filled up a bit. If he wasn't there on the night of Harry's birthday he would have had a hard time connecting the teen he was looking at now with the scrawny, waif-like teen he saw on the last day of school.

Draco knew Potter wasn't as dumb and stupid as people thought he was. Draco wasn't a Slytherin for nothing. He knew how to see people for what they were. His mother and Severus made sure he would be able to see beyond the masks people wore. They taught him what to look for and how to look for it, and he knew it.

He knew Potter was intelligent, whether he wanted to admit it or not. He knew Potter was brave and powerful. With proper education Potter would indeed be a great wizard.

Draco had to admit that he was rather fond of the rivalry they shared. He would like it even more if they were on friendlier terms, but that wasn't possible. Potter was Gryffindor and Draco was a Slytherin; those two don't mix.

They just don't.

Draco was sure that his life would have been so much easier if he had Potter's support, but there was no way to approach the other teen without risking his father finding out.

It became difficult to hide behind the mask of the perfect Pure-Blooded Slytherin his mother and godfather taught him to be. There was little hewouldn't give to have Potter's freedom and possibility of choice.

He guessed he was now at least free of his father's influence, but that meant little, because now he was not only on his father's hit list, but the Dark Lord was looking for him as well.

But Draco wasn't a Slytherin for nothing.

He knew that his chances of survival would increase if he managed to convince Potter that he was indeed on 'the side of the Light'; no matter how corny that sounded. He decided to ignore Severus' obvious dislike for Potter and give his best to find a way to approach the raved-haired teen.

He observed Potter silently; from a distance. If they were to spend what remained of their summer vacation together in Grimmauld Place, then Draco would do his very best to show the Gryffindor that he wasn't as bad as he might think. He would give his best to show Potter that he was a victim of his father's influence.

There was only one problem with that. No matter how much Draco prided himself in his observation skills, Harry Potter proved to be one tough nut to crack.

No matter how much Draco observed him trying to catch him alone, Potter was either with Lupin or with Mrs. Weasley and Tonks. The only time when he was alone was when he'd go out late in the evenings, and Draco didn't dare leave the house to follow Potter into the park on the other side of the street. Unfortunately Draco never caught him coming back; he would fall asleep before the other teen returned to the house.

But he was determined to finish his self appointed mission before the summer was over.

And when Draco decides on something nothing would get in his way.

What Draco didn'tknow was that he would get a chance to get to know Harry Potter much more than he ever hoped he would, because Fate had a lot of things in store for the two teens.

And there is nothing in this world that can stop Fate from knitting her webs the way she imagined it.

**:::: :::: :::: ::::**

It's been a week since Potter's birthday and Draco got bored of sitting in his room, so he decided to take a walk in the garden behind the house. The sun was out casting its shine on the usually cloudy London town.

Draco stepped out of the house and tilted his head back to feel the warmth of the sun on his face. Sure that no one was there to see him he allowed his shields to fall and smiled. The day was quite beautiful. It was easy to forget that there was a war brewing and that his life was in danger.

Those thoughts dampened his spirits somewhat and his smile faded. He bowed his head as he took a step forward and walked deeper into the garden. He hummed sadly when he saw the old, unkempt flower-beds and different weeds that destroyed what was once a beautiful garden. Most of the flowers that now bloomed there were wild roses and field flowers. Never the less, there was somebeauty to be found there. He found an old willow tree and took a seat under its branches. He leaned back on the old trunk using his hands as pillows, and looked up at the blue sky through the thick treetop. He felt the warmth of the summer day seep into his body, and relaxed completely for the first time since he could remember.

He had to admit that this was nice. He didn't remember a moment in his life when he allowed himself to relax completely. There was alwayssomeone watching. He couldn't relax at home because he never knew when his father would come back and demand to see him, and at Hogwarts there were too many eyes and ears around. He had an image to uphold, and even though that image differed greatly from who he was and who he wanted to be, there was no way for him to actually survive being himself.

'Maybe things will be different now?' he opened his eyes and looked through the treetop at the sky.

Now that everyone knew he and Severus weren't loyal servants of the Dark Lord, maybe he would be able to forget everything his father taught him and simply be himself without fearing punishment.

A small, sad smile tugged on his lips and he shook his head.

'Not until the Dark Lord is dealt with and his minions are locked in the deepest dungeon in the world.' He swallowed difficultly and shivered, feeling as though the skies have darkened and the air grew colder.

He knew.

He knew he wouldn't have the freedom he yearned for while both the Dark Lord and the Death Eaters walked the Earth.

Feeling like lead filled his lungs and stomach, Draco pushed himself up and brushed his fingers through his hair.

"Damn them." He muttered into his chin, crossed his arms on his knees and leaned his chin on his forearm. "Damn them all." He buried his face in his forearms and tried to calm his suddenly quickly beating heart.

It felt as though a mountain settled in his chest. He could hear his heart beating in his ears and he was on the verge of a panic attack.

He could almost imagine he was back in the Malfoy Manor, locked in his bedroom; waiting for his father to come home.

He tensed up and his breath hitched in his throat when soft humming broke the sound of his heart beating frantically in his ears. He raised his head and looked around. Ever so slowly he stood up.

_Hush now my baby,  
be still love don't cry._ _  
Sleep like you're rocked by the stream._

The voice singing the song was deep. It was like velvet caressing one's ears. Draco walked around the big willow tree and down a small stony path between bushes of wild roses and cypress trees as the voice grew louder.

_Sleep and remember my lullaby,  
and I'll be with you while you dream._

Draco's breath hitched in his throat as he rounded another willow and caught sight of a dark clad figure sitting on a bench a few meters in front of him. They had their back turned on Draco and the huge cypress made it impossible for Draco to see who it was.

_Drift on the river that flows through my arms._ _  
Drift as I'm singing to you._ _  
I see you smiling, so peaceful and calm;  
and holding you I'm smiling too._

Draco leaned on the tree beside him and listened. He didn't even realize that he closed his eyes. The melody was quite familiar. It felt like he heard it a long, long time ago. It sounded like a lullaby. The man singing it had a beautiful voice, and Draco found himself wishing for the song never to end. He sighed and looked at the back of the man singing the song.

He pushed himself away from the tree and took a step forward. He moved quietly, trying not to make a sound, because he feared that if he did he would stop singing.

And he didn't want that.

He didn't want that at all.

_Hush now my baby, be still love don't cry._ _  
Sleep like you're rocked by the stream._ _  
Sleep and remember this river lullaby._ _  
So I'll be with you when you dream._

Draco swallowed difficultly as he took another step closer. The shadows of the tall cypress tree hid the man from him and Draco felt his mouth go dry. With yet another hesitant step he caught sight of ruffled, raven black hair and his heart sunk in his stomach. He stopped in his place and his eyes widened when he realized who it was that sang that song.

"You can come and join me, Draco." Draco's eyes widened even more and his jaw snapped open. "I'm not going to bite you."

Draco steeled his stance and slowly walked over to the bench. Potter had his head tilted back a little and the sunrays that broke through the tick branches of the cypress tree danced on his face. His skin was quite pale, but not in an unhealthy way, and his black, form fitting clothes did nothing to hide his well-defined body.

He took a seat on the very end of the bench, not able to take his eyes off of Potter. He wanted to say something, but he was afraid that whatever would come out of his mouth right now wouldn't sound neither intelligent nor would it inspire any further conversation.

"It is not nice to stare, Draco." Potter tilted his head to the side and looked at Draco, and the Slytherin felt like his breath got kicked out of his lungs.

"Sorry." He mumbled and looked away. His lips twitched when Potter chuckled and Draco felt him shifting in his seat. Potter's presence was almost overbearing. Draco could feel him all around himself, and he couldn't determine if the scent of nature and wilderness he could smell came from the garden or from Potter.

"I thought Malfoys don't apologize to anyone." Draco snorted and looked at Potter before he could stop himself.

"Malfoys don't do a lot of things." Potter raised an eyebrow at him before he looked in front of himself again. Only then did Draco notice an old, stone fountain under moss, overgrown weeds and ivy. It must have been beautiful at one point in time.

"You say that as though you don't consider yourself a Malfoy anymore." Draco looked at Potter with shock written all over his face.

"Of course I consider myself a Malfoy, _Potter_; don't be an idiot." Draco barely managed to hide a wince. He was falling into old habits even after he decided he would try to at least talk somewhat amicably with Potter. It seemed his father's teaching became too big of a part of him. He just got ready for Potter to snap at him when he heard Potter laugh_._ He looked at the other teen with wonder written clearly over his face, and the Gryffindor shot him a small, sideways glance.

"So either your mother is the one holding all the strings, or your father still hopes he would have some use of you since he has yet to disown you." Draco raised an eyebrow at him and felt something in him jump a little when Potter returned it in kind.

"And since when are you able to draw reasonable conclusions, Potter?" he drawled and Harry chuckled.

"Since Remus started teaching me the ways of the Wizards." Potter rolled his eyes and snorted. "Whoever decided it would be smart to stop teaching Wizarding Etiquette, Culture and Politics at Hogwarts to muggle-born and half-blood students needs to have their head checked out." He murmured through his teeth and Draco huffed.

"That would be Phineas Nigellus Black, in 1863." Potter frowned and looked at Draco.

"I thought it was Dexter Fortescue in 1845." Draco snorted and rolled his eyes.

"He gave the suggestion and it was accepted as nothing more than a suggestion by the board of Governors. Black was the only one with enough power to actually see it through."

"Oh." Potter nodded. "Must have mixed it all up; I've heard more years, and dates, and names in the past days than I've heard during our five years at Hogwarts." He stopped as if he was reconsidering his words. "With the exception of the Goblin Wars of course."

"Don't tell me you were actually listeningto that." Draco muttered and Potter shivered.

"When you have Hermione Granger as a friend you tend to listen to _everything_." Draco raised an eyebrow at him when he shivered again. "She can be really scary." Draco snorted and Potter looked at him.

"Rumored to be the only one who can defeat the Dark Lord and afraid of a muggle-born witch." Draco droned and looked at Potter when he huffed.

"I'd like to see you try to tell her you don't want to study about the Goblin Wars of 1547 and see how well it goes for you. She has a mean right hook, but when she has one of her books in hand, it becomes deadly." Draco raised an eyebrow at Potter when the Gryffindor looked at him wide eyed and leaned forward as he started to speak in a conspiratorial whisper. "Seamus heard from Romilda that Chang told Anthony Goldstein about a kid from the Hufflepuff house that asked Hermione for help in studying. He said that the kid ended up in the Hospital Wing because he didn't listen to Hermione when she told him to read more about the Goblin Wars of 1607. Hannah told Seamus that the kid had a really bad concussion." Draco rolled his eyes and snorted, almost missing the smirk that pulled on Potter's face.

"You're kidding me." Potter huffed and pulled back as if offended.

"I kid you not!" he exclaimed and Draco rolled his eyes again. "The Hogwarts Grape Vine never lies."

"Why doesn't anyone know the kid's name then?"

"Are you insane? Hermione would gut him." Draco looked at Potter dully and felt something flutter in his stomach when he saw the smile hiding in the corners of Potter's lips.

"You're an idiot." Potter chuckled and shook his head.

"Maybe I am, and maybe I'm not. You will never know."

"Oh, I've always know. You're a Gryffindor, it takes an honest to heart idiot to do half the things you did."

"Half the things I did or half the things Gryffindors do?"

"I'd say Gryffindors, but you've always been somewhat special."

"Now why does that sound so offensive in my ears?"

"I don't know. Maybe you should visit Madam Pomphrey and see if there's something wrong with your hearing."

"I assure you, my hearing is absolutely perfect. If it wasn't I wouldn't have heard you apologizing to me just a few minutes ago." Draco choked up and Potter smirked at him. "But maybe I _am_ having some problems, because I could have sworn that just now you and I were having an actual conversationthat didn't include the usual amount of spite and hatred our conversations usually hold." Draco cleared his throat and concentrated on the fountain in front of them, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't ignore the scorching gaze Potter was looking at him with.

Sure, Potter was right. If one didn't know them, they could have mistaken their conversation from a few minutes ago for usual banter between friends, and he and Potter were nowhere near friends.

Not that Draco didn't want them to be.

He wasn't an idiot. He knew what it would mean to have Harry Potter for a friend; a real friend. Sure, it meant being practically in the middle of the war, but it also meant an amount of safety only Harry Potter could provide. He took care of his friends. Draco knew that. Sure, last school year they were all hurt, but they were hurt because they chose to follow Potter, not because Potter forced them to do something.

Draco dared to look at Potter shortly. He had to admit that Potter had something in him. It was something that attracted people to him; a sort of charisma. There was something hidden deep inside the dark haired teen that drew people to his side.

And Draco wanted that. He wanted to achieve something with Potter, especially now when his life was in danger. Potter was a good, strong Wizard and if he learned everything that he would need to know he would become a great Wizard on day; a great Wizard indeed.

For a moment Draco allowed himself to forget about Slytherin pride. He looked at Potter again and saw him observing Draco with a small smile. His enchanting eyes were glimmering with mischief Draco never saw in them before.

Draco cleared his throat when he became uncomfortable.

"I - I wanted to -What I want to say is-..."

"It's okay, Draco, there's no need to apologize for anything." Draco stared at Potter as if the raven haired teen just told him Earth was flat. Potter chuckled and shook his head. He bowed his head slightly and looked at his hands, clasped in his lap. "We were both childish and we were_ both_ trying to live up to the expectations of different people; you of your father and me-…? Well." he chuckled bitterly and looked up at the sky. "I had the expectations of the whole damn Wizarding World on my back." Draco frowned and looked at the grassy ground.

Potter was right.

Both of them had a lot of expectations to live up to if they wanted to have a semblance of peace in their lives. It cost them a lot.

But maybe, justmaybe it wasn't too late to fix things.

"You know what, Draco?" the platinum haired teen jumped in his place when Potter spoke up, and the Gryffindor raised an eyebrow at him. He received a small glare in return and his lips pulled into a warm smile.

"What?" Draco mumbled into his chin and Potter chuckled again.

"Malfoys don't mumble." Draco glared at him a bit harder this time and Potter laughed.

"I'm starting to see why I avoided talking to you, Potter." He drawled and Potter laughed harder. Draco couldn't help but think that Potter looked good; he really couldn't help it. It looked as though a mountain of weight fell off of Potter's shoulders and his laugh was honest and deep. Draco didn't think he ever heard Potter laugh like that; not at school at least. Potter's laughter died down slowly and he sighed before he leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

"Can I be honest with you, Draco?" Draco raised an eyebrow at Potter and impulsively leaned forward.

"What about?" the raven chuckled and opened his eyes.

"Sometimes I wonder what would have happened had I accepted your hand that day." Draco frowned. He knew what Potter was talking about. He knew, because he often wondered about that as well. "Would everything be different? Would my life be different?" Draco looked at the ground again with a frown marring his handsome features.

"Why didn't you?" Potter sighed and Draco looked at him from under his fringe. The Gryffindor leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees.

"I don't know, Draco." He murmured, and even though Draco was looking at his profile he could see the honest quandary on his face. "I honestly don't know." Silence settled between them as both teens stared at something the other couldn't see.

"One thing I do know, though." Potter spoke up and Draco looked at him. "A lot of things would have been different; a great many things." He stood up and started to walk away.

"Potter, wait!" before Draco realized what he was doing, he jumped after Potter and grabbed his forearm. Only then did he realize that the Gryffindor was almost a head taller than Draco, and a shiver ran down his spine when a light breeze coming from behind Potter brought the taller teen's smell to Draco.

"I have to go, Draco. Night will soon fall and I have a few things I have to take care of."

"I just-…" the words were stuck somewhere in his throat and Draco just couldn't push them past his teeth. Potter looked up at the darkening sky and sighed.

"I really need to go."

"Where?" Draco finally pressed out. "Where are you going every night?" Potter raised an eyebrow at him and Draco barely suppressed a blush. The Gryffindor smirked at him and took a small step back, making the Slytherin let go of him.

"I just have to take care of something." Draco resisted the urge to puff up his cheeks and pout.

"That's not an answer, Potter." He surprised himself with the lack of malice in his voice. Potter smiled at him and did something incredible. He took a small step forward, ignoring Draco's wide-eyed, shock filled expression, and bowed down. Draco was completely still as Potter leveled his nose with his ear, and the Slytherin heard his deep intake of breath.

"Potter?" he rasped out when he actually felt the taller teen tens up and shiver.

"You smell good." Potter murmured and Draco's breath hitched in his throat when he took another step forward. "Unlike anything I've ever-…" in that moment Potter froze in his place and in the next he appeared a few feet away from the Slytherin. Draco's eyes widened when he saw Potter's pale cheeks and wide, shocked eyes.

"Potter, what is-…"

"Nothing." Draco frowned when Potter interrupted him, took another step back and buried his hands in the pockets of his jeans. "I'll – I'll see you tomorrow. Bye." Before Draco could do anything Potter turned on his heel and all but marched down the garden. He was out of sight before Draco could say 'Quidditch'.

"Strange." Draco murmured and looked around. He rubbed his arms when the chill of the early evening started to set it. He made his way back to the house, his conversation with Potter rolling in his mind over and over again.

Potter became more of a mystery than he ever was before. Ever since his birthday, the Gryffindor was strange, and Draco couldn't help but wonder what happened to him. Their earlier conversation just made him more determined to figure it out.

'_You smell good.'_

He frowned as he entered the house and made his way to his room. He stopped in front of Potters room and looked at the closed door. He looked around the hallway and took a deep breath when he saw no one was around. With a slightly shaking hand he turned the doorknob and pushed the door open. He walked in and looked around. The drapes were pulled tight over the window, so Draco turned the light on. There were different books and papers spread all over the room. Some were on the bed, others were on the worktable and there were some on the small, round tea-table under the window.

The armchair beside the tea table was turned towards the window and there were a few comfortable pillows on the armchair. They all looked well used. Draco walked over to the window and slowly pushed the curtain aside. He looked down at the street seeing a few people walk past their house. His heart jumped in his chest when he saw Potter cross the street. He passed beside all the people seemingly unnoticed by anyone. Instead of using the entrance he jumped the high fence without any troubles and disappeared in the shadows of the treetops.

Draco frowned and let the curtain drop in its proper place.

'I'll find out what's wrong with you, Potter. You just wait.' He walked out of the room and closed the door behind himself.

'You just wait.'

**Author's Note: Please review because it does make me want to update as fast as I can!**


End file.
